<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning song by Anime_kingdom1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691133">Morning song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1'>Anime_kingdom1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lincoln morning song</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Loud/Tabby</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't ship lincoln and Ronnie Anne, I'll say that now. My main ship is lincoln x tabby.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lincoln had woke up with a yawn as he had looked outside and saw the sun was slowly raising, he grabbed his phone and saw that it was just a little pass 7 in the morning, making him let out another yawn as he gotten out of bed and went to go use the bathroom.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lincoln finished using the bathroom and went back to his room, he gotten dressed and grabbed his guitar before quietly leaving the house, going for a walk, taking in the morning air as he had walked to the park, he looked around and saw a few people walking around going for a morning walk or jog.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lincoln had walked to an empty bench and sat down, getting his guitar ready as he had slowly started to play.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>fly me to the moon - frank sinatra</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <strong>Fly me to the moon</strong><br/>
<strong>Let me sing among those stars</strong><br/>
<strong>Let me see what spring is like</strong><br/>
<strong>On jupiter and mars</strong>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <strong>In other words, hold my hand</strong><br/>
<strong>In other words, baby kiss me</strong>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <strong>Fill my heart with song</strong><br/>
<strong>Let me sing for ever more</strong><br/>
<strong>You are all I long for</strong><br/>
<strong>All I worship and adore</strong>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc"><p>
      <strong>In other words, please be true</strong><br/>
<strong>In other words, I love you</strong>
    </p></div></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lincoln had sang while the people walking had stopped walking and formed a small crowd around him as he kept singing, some had recorded, some had even gave him money; Lincoln had nodded at them and started to sing again</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <strong>Fly me to the moon</strong><br/>
<strong>Let me sing among those stars</strong><br/>
<strong>Let me see what spring is like</strong><br/>
<strong>On jupiter and mars</strong>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <strong>In other words, hold my hand</strong><br/>
<strong>In other words, baby kiss me</strong>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <strong>Fill my heart with song</strong><br/>
<strong>Let me sing for ever more</strong><br/>
<strong>You are all I long for</strong><br/>
<strong>All I worship and adore</strong>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc"><p>
      <strong>In other words, please be true</strong><br/>
<strong>In other words, I love you</strong>
    </p></div></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lincoln slowly stopped playing while the crowd had clapped for him but the whole time he had thought about his amazing rock star of a girlfriend; tabby. The thought of her made him smile as he grabbed the necklace she gave him a few months back, he looked at the crowd and smiled "heh thank you all, hopefully everyone have a good day" he told them as he had gotten up and left the park, heading back home.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>